The Electric Man (Film 2020)
The Electric Man Planned to be a Trilogy The Electric Man is a upcoming film about Johnny Ohms, a character introduced in Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects video game for the Playstation 2, and Xbox. Until now, he had no enemies, no story, and no character. But this is all about to change in the upcoming Superhero film: The Electric Man Plot Johnny Ohms, as a child he was raised in a crime-infested neighborhood, he watched his dad commit suicide when he was 7, and him mom struggled to support and raise the family for what criminals did to them. Now, in he's Mid-Twenties, precisely months after his mom was murdered by Tom Morano, a new villain as a mob family leader, who offed her for late payments becomes a superhero. As banks are robbed, people are killed, and things are forced into hyperdrive, Johnny Ohms would have never thought he'd become a hero. Him weilding electric powers was not planned, he was put in a science experiment, which turned wrong. The experiment was in which, to determine how many wattages of electric power a human could survive. However; the pipes attached in his back where feeding electric power into his veins and blood, allowing him to wield a deadly power, electricity. As one of Tom Morano's bank robbings does not go in order of plans, he learns of an Electric Man, and knows that he must kill Johnny Ohms in order to return to his buisiness. He decides to create a scene, in which the electric man will respond, not knowing that it is a trap from the mob, whenever he figures that out, things go bad, and Morano has topull out the big guns. Nearly after Johnny Ohms fought the mobsters at that scene of crime, Morano plants bombs on bridges, roads, main towers, hospitals, and police stations. He blows the city to hell, and cause massive panics and bodycounts of deaths from the initial attack, or insane people. Johnny must stop Morano before he escapes and save the city of NY from collapsing. Johnny Ohms' Powers He can use his electricity to pull him off the ground with an extreme jump, use the electricity to form flames, creat electromagnetism for attracting him to metal objects, he can also use the magnetism to pick up metal objects and throw them, he also turns into a Blue Electric Hulk near the end of the film, while also being able to shoot it out of his hands and eyes. Enemy Information Tom Morano, a mob boss who grew up with a bad childhood. His child hood he was abused, and early he learned that a little evil can do whats best. He now fills the streets with power and fear, people die everyday, robbings take place, gambling, drug trades. He has a huge order of business, tons of guns and cash, and detonaters. He does not have special powers, just a regulare guy, with fear in his hands.